The Great Hedgehog War
by Mark Sharkwalker
Summary: This is the story of one of Sonic's greatest fights...against his friends! Somehow half of his friends suddenly turn evil. Are Sonic, Shadow, and Silver strong enough to unite everyone and fight the new evil? Every charector will appier at elast once.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hedgehog War

Chapter 1 Intro/near future

Authors notes: Hello there everybody this came to me when I was watching one of the coolest/saddest sonic videos on YouTube called "Sonic :: Epilogue" in it Sonic got a shot that turned him evil and Tails was forced to fight him. It made me think about what would happen if there was to be a sort of war between the characters from Sonic and here is the result. In it about half of the characters in it turn evil. Sonic leads the good guys but I'm not going to say who leads the newly evil characters, But I will say that it's an OC hedgehog of mine. Just who it is wont be reveled for a while. So now then I shall do the disclaimer and the story shall begin! Oh and P.S. it is from Sonics points of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this story except the actual story and my OCs.

"How did it come to this..." I ask myself as I look at the now destroyed Station Square. I look at my fallen comrades. "Shadow…Silver…are you two ok?" I ask.

"Yeah..." Shadow replied.

"I'm ok." Silvers voice is heard.

Suddenly the three of us hear someone scream and we see Sally falling from the top of one of the few intact buildings. "SALLY!" I scream as I dash over and manage to catch her. "Are you ok sally?" I ask her as I see her bleeding a lot.

"I-I…Sonic…" She reaches up and touches my check then falls limp and I see her eyes go pale and feel her heart slowly stop.

"SALLY! SALLY! COME ON SALLY! NOOOO!" The others see me start to cry as tears fall onto Sally's check.

Amy, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails come over and pat my back supportingly as they start to cry as well.

Suddenly they all see a black aura appear around me as my eyes turn black and I start to float.

"S-Sonic?" Tails says a bit frightened.

I look up and see a hedgehog smirking on top of the building that Sally was thrown from. Suddenly I appear next to him and grab him by his neck and hold him over the side of the building.

He smirks at me. "Sonic the hedgehog…so this is your dark form I heard about…it absolutely radiates pure dark energy and power." The hedgehog says. "But…I am afraid….that it won't be powerful enough!"

Suddenly a shock wave blasts from him sending me flying.

"SONIC!" Screams are heard from my comrades.

The hedgehog looks down at them. "Now then…whose next?" He says as he smiles evilly and laughs.

Authors notes: In case it wasn't obvious this hasn't happened yet it is going to happen soon and what happened to sonic you are probably wondering… well I guess you will have to wait till I get to that point to find out MWEAHAHAHAH *cough* wow I shouldn't do an evil laugh…not only is it disturbing it hurts my throat. Oh this chapter since it was the intro was very short but don't worry the rest of the chapters will be longer. Now then I'll catch you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Beginning

-24 hours before the change-

"Hey Sal we almost to this so called 'ultimate weapon' egg-heads supposed made?" I say into a com-link I have as I look at my small team comprised of Shadow, Silver, Rotor, and the Chaotix team.

"According to our info it should be in one of the next few doors." Sally Acorn replies to me from back at our base.

"Well lets destroy this thing already I'm tired of being in Eggmans so called 'secret' base." I tell the team as we keep going.

"Let's try this door." Charmy says as he flies to one and pulls it open and Vector the Crocodile rushes over and grabs Charmy.

"Charmy! Don't just go rushing off like that it could be booby trapped!" Vector says as he scolds the young bee.

"Sorry Vector." Charmy replies.

But as Vectors scolding him no one notices a small machine pop out of the ground and shots 2 micro-scopic sized darts into both Vector and Charmy.

"Forget it." I tell them both as I walk to the door and look in and see something massive being built. "Nice job Charmy you found it." I told him mildly surprised. "Hey Shadow got that chaos emerald ready to get us out of here?" He answers with a quick nod. "Ok then stealth is done lets wreck this thing!" I yell as I roll into a ball and dash at it taking out a large chunk of it with a quick spin dash as everyone else demolishes it as well with their own varies attacks.

Suddenly the alarms sound and dozens of Eggmans robots rush into the room. We all just smile and wave at them and they look confused then Shadow holds up the chaos emerald and yells, "Chaos…Control!" and we are all warped back to our forest hide away Knothole.

"Well?" Sally says as her, Tails, and Knuckles, and most of Knothole comes to greet us.

We smile among ourselves as I look at everyone and say "Mission accomplished." Then the crowd bursts into cheers for our victory.

Then we notice its starting to get a bit late so we all head off to go to sleep.

-meanwhile back at Eggmans base-

"Are you sure that the darts hit their targets fatty?" A voice from the shadows asks Eggman.

"Yes they both hit their targets." Eggman replies with a bit of anger at being called 'fatty'.

"Perfect." Another voice with an ingenious but sinister tone that could be considered terrifying by some. "Then soon they will take them self's out without the need to do it ourselves, but since it worked I'm afraid your usefulness has expired doctor."

"W-w-wait w-what? I-I thought that you just wanted Sonic and his pesky friends gone." Eggman exclaims with very real and extreme fear in his voice.

"Well yes we do but you could pose a threat. A tiny miniscule one. But a threat you are." The voice replies. "Goodbye….doctor." A bright red sphere appiers in the shadows reviling a large whitish, silverish hedgehog and a shorter green hedgehog wearing a leather vest smirking evilly with sunglasses on his forehead. The red sphere shoots at Eggman and an explosion is heard by any animals nearby as well as the doctor's last scream of agony before silence.

"So now what?" The green hedgehog asks the taller one.

"Now we wait for our plan to come to full effect and when it spreads Sonic and his few friends that remain will be powerless to protect this pathetic world any longer. Victory is insured. Nothing can stop this plan. Not even Sonic the hedgehog." Then he starts to do a long a terrifying evil laughter.

Author's notes: It doesn't look good for our heroes does it? Who are those 2 mysteries hedgehogs? What is this plan? Oh and also I want to know if anyone can guess who these 2 are before I reveal them. Till next time see you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The quiet before the storm

I sat outside, just staring up at the stars, thinking about how peaceful it was, and how I wanted nothing more than to conserve this peace.

I heard soft footsteps coming toward me; I turn to see Sally walking toward me, smiling lightly. "Hello Sonic" She greeted softly as she sat beside me admiring the peace as well. I couldn't, however, shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. Like a great storm was coming and there was nothing anyone could do about it. After so many years of fighting villains, monsters, and even aliens, I learned to trust my instincts.

Sally must have noticed my unease she asked "Sonic… what's wrong?" I shrugged in response.

"I don't know… just that I have a terrible feeling." I told her what I was thinking about and she frowned slightly, in deep thought.

"Maybe it's just your nerves on edge. We did defeat Egghead without any issue." She said reassuringly.

"That's just it Sal…" I said "It was TO easy… He always puts up a strong effort against us, usually pushing us pretty far before we stop him..." I explained, as Sally nodded realizing what I was talking about.

She was about to say something when we suddenly heard a scream of agony back in Knothole. I sighed mumbling "I hate it when I'm right…" before sprinting toward the source, finding a group outside the Chaotix building, Vector leading against the door holding his head in apparent agony, Charmy on the ground suffering similar pain. "What's wrong?!" I ask them extremely concerned for their wellbeing.

I reached toward Vector, and as I was about to place my hand on his shoulder, his jaws launched forward about to take off my arm, my quick reflexes saved me as I flipped backwards, away from him. "What's with you?!" I yelled at him, shocked he tried to do that.

Instead of answering he just lets out another wail of pain, collapsing to the ground. He was visibly shaking on the ground from the apparent agony he was suffering from, I knew Vector was strong and it would take an immense amount of pain, more than most could handle, to do this to him. Then as suddenly as his strangeness had begun, his shaking stopped and he stood up, his face angled upwards so his giant mouth was hiding his face.

"You alright Vector?" I asked in serious concern, Knuckles was rushing toward us, concerned about his former teammate even more then I was.

Then… it happened. I didn't realize till it was too late that this was only the start, of the darkness that was to come.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine" Vector exclaimed, in a strange, dark tone, just then Charmy floated off the ground, also suddenly recovering from his pain miraculously, his face also hidden by the shadows of their building. "In fact…" Vector started. "I feel… exhilarating." He lowered his face to us, and I saw a faint glint of red in them as he launched forward, grabbing me, his sudden assault catching us all off guard as we fell back, tumbling along.

"V-Vector! What are you doing?!" I scream at him, as Knuckles grabs his back, trying to pull him off of me when Charmy suddenly rushed at him, stabbing Knuckles arm with a small pocketknife making him recoil and back away.

I managed to get out of Vectors amazing grip, backing up with Knuckles. We stared at our old friends, who we have had countless adventures with, suddenly attacking us with no remorse or restraint to their attacks.

"If this continues someone will get hurt or worse!" Knuckles exclaimed, holding his arm where he was stabed, a light stream of blood slowly flowing between his gloved fingers, dripping to the ground, staining the pristine grass.

"But what can we do?! These are our friends!" I yelled back as we slowly backed up as they slowly approached, step by step, a dark malice visible in their eyes.

"I don't know!" Knuckles responded, despair and pain clear in his tone. "But if we let them be they will do far worse than this!" To emphasize his point he shows his bloodied left arm to me, a large cut going along it.

I nodded slowly, mentally apologizing as I launched into a sudden spin dash, nailing Vector clear in the gut, launching him a ways away, going limp as he slammed into the wall of his building. A moment later Charmy was on the ground beside him, knocked clean out by a solid punch from Knuckles. "Sorry kid…" I heard him mutter.

Just then a tiny robotic chip squirms out of Charmy, and sneaks away unnoticed by anyone, `finding its way to the mainframe of Knothole, inserting its self into Nicole's system, quickly assaulting and getting past her fire walls, taking over. Before Nicole would warn a soul she shut down, never to be re awoken. The chip took control of everything, and started constructing similar chips in the dozens and growing quickly in numbers, quickly spreading throughout Knothole.

They burrowed into everyone they could find, attaching themselves to their spinal columns or brain, taking their body's over, like what happened to Vector and Charmy.

'How is this happenings?!' I thought to myself as I constantly was fighting off those who were my friends, my family, suddenly all gaining a dark, evil, desire to attack those who were still the same as they were. We quickly realized we had to flee our home… where we would go we didn't know, we didn't even pack. The Freedom Fighters still with their sanity lead the innocents ahead of us and escaped while the rest of us stalled for time, knowing none of us could really do any harm to our friends.

A few hours after we fled we were resting by a large lake, Tails was trying to comfort a heavily sobbing Cream, whose mother was one of those who changed.

"What do we do now Sonic?" Knuckles asked me, his voice cracking from the stress of the nights events.

"I don't know…" I respond honestly. "I do know, however…" I began. "That whatever happened… is far from over."

Authors notes: Whew… Finally managed to find time to update. Sorry for anyone who has been waiting on an update, I will try to post more often from now on. Hope you enjoy the events in this chapter, I sure enjoyed making it. Till next time, adios amigos.


End file.
